


Un ange et un demon

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel Without Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Friendship/Love, Frustrated Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Luxury, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Necklaces, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Violent Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Cette OS se déroule au début de la saison 10 quand Dean est un démon
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 5





	Un ange et un demon

**Author's Note:**

> message auteur : Consentement limite qui peut être assimilé un viol
> 
> Message auteur 2 : Merci pour les kudos sur la précédente OS le Sherif et le tueur

Sam essayait depuis plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours, de faire redevenir son frère aîné humain. Le jeune homme avait oublié toute notion de temps, il ne savait plus quand il avait prit une douche, manger, dormi pour la dernière fois.

Le jeune Winchester ne voyait qu'une seule solution, pour faire revenir son frère avec lui. Cette solution s’appelait : Castiel.

Conversation téléphonique entre Sam et Castiel.

\- Hey, Cas, c'est Sam, ça va ?  
\- Oui bien dit Castiel.  
\- J'ai essayé l'injection de sang humain, sur Dean, comme sur Crowley, mais cela fonctionne pas.   
\- La marque de Caïn doit faire barrage.  
\- Cela le rend pas humain, mais semble le tuer.  
\- Continue Sam encore une journée, si cela fonctionne pas…  
\- Non, Castiel, je t'interdis de le dire !… Pardon Cas.  
\- Pas grave Sam.  
\- Cas, je pense que tu es la solution.   
\- Je ne comprend pas Sam.  
Sam hésita mais se lança.  
\- J'ai fais des recherches sur certains humains possédés, ils ont pu redevenir humain, en acceptant quelque chose. Je sais qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes. Je pense que si tu arrives à lui faire avouer ses sentiments inavoués pendant qu'il est démon, cela va faire un électrochoc pour l'humain et j'espère le rendre humain.  
\- Sam …  
\- C'est vrai ou pas, que certains humains possédés sont redevenus humains.  
\- Oui, mais cela été rare.  
\- Cas, j'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Ok, Sam, j'arrive.

Fin conversation téléphonique entre Sam et Castiel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel arrive au bunker. Toutes les lumières étaient coupées.

\- Sam appela Dean d'une voix démoniaque.  
Castiel cherchait d'où venait cette voix. Il trouva Dean armée d'une hache. Heureusement Sam n'était pas là.

\- Castiel que fais-tu là ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Je suis venu te sauver, Dean.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, je me sens libre, je n'ai plus l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Cass, je suis heureux. Je n'ai plus aucune barrière. Comme je peux enfin assumer ce que je ressens pour toi, Cass. 

Dean avait prononcé ses mots en s'approchant de l'ange. Castiel avait rêvé depuis des années de l'entendre de la bouche du chasseur, mais là Dean était Démon, Castiel refusait d'entendre ses mots.  
\- Dean, tu es démon, tu ne ressens plus d'amour, juste de la luxure. Et je refuse de faire ça avec toi rétorqua Castiel.  
\- Allons nous amuser dit Dean en empoignant fortement le bras de Castiel.  
Castiel réussit à repousser le démon, mais cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de pouvoir, vu que la grâce qu'il avait volée s’affaiblissait.

Mais Dean revenait plusieurs fois à la charge, Castiel finit par perdre toute sa force. Dean le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Dean l'allongea sur le lit, il le déshabilla avec lenteur, avec une certaine tendresse. Castiel essayait de se débattre, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Fait étrange pour un Ange, il fermait les yeux, il était entrain de s'endormir.

Dean trouva dans son placard, deux ceintures. Il ouvrit une malle. Il y avait dedans menotte, collier SM, différents sex-toy et accessoires. Il posa la boîte et les ceintures, près du lit.

Dean retourna sans ménagement, l'Ange sur le ventre, il l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il attacha ses mains avec les menottes et chaque pied avec une ceinture. Puis il lui mis le collier en cuir autour du cou. Dean ne prit pas la peine de faire des signes angéliques, sur les objets, il savait que Castiel n'aurait pas la force de disparaître.

Castiel était allongé, les jambes écartées. Dean prit deux choses dans la boîte, il se mit à califourchon sur Castiel et lui banda les yeux. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

\- Je te promets que je vais t'emmener au septième ciel du plaisir murmura Dean.

Puis Dean lui enfonça brutalement un plug dans les fesses. Ce plug avait une télécommande. Dean se déshabilla entièrement, il garda seulement son boxer. Il s'assit sur une chaise et actionnait à une vitesse lente pour frustrer Castiel et que l'ange aussi s'habitue à l'objet en lui, même si Dean n'avouerait pas ce côté gentil pour un démon.

Il semblerait que ce sang de démon a eu un petit effet sur son côté démoniaque et lui a rendu un peu humanité ou ce sont les mots de Castiel, voir un mélange des deux.

Castiel au début appréciait la lenteur du plug, mais il fut très vite frustré. Il ondula des fesses pour essayé d'enfoncer le sex-toy plus profondément dans ses fesses, mais les menottes le contraignaient. Il frottait sa verge contre le matelas, mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Dean plus vite s'il te plaît.

Le démon accéda à sa requête, il augmenta la vitesse de l'objet.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Hurlait Castiel.

Dean fut en colère de voir le plaisir que procurait le jouet, sur l'ange.

Il se leva et attrapa Castiel par le collier

\- Tu aimes le plug dans ton cul mon ange ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Mieux que si c'était moi qui te touchait ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as jamais touché, d'ailleurs personne dit Castiel.

Dean embrassa sauvagement l'Ange, puis le démon descendit ses lèvres vers le cou et mordit son amant jusqu'au sang.

\- Ah Dean ! Je t'aime Dean.  
\- Tu es un ange, tu es incapable d'aimer se moqua Dean.  
\- Comment tu expliques les Néphélim, Dean ? Même si cela nous est interdit, à force d'être en contact avec des humains, certains de nous y succombe rétorqua Castiel.  
\- Cass, on a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que parler de tes supposés sentiments pour moi.

Dean caressa doucement d'abord le dos de Castiel, puis il lui griffa le dos. Le brun se cambra.

\- Ah Dean ! Je t'aime.

Puis Dean descendit vers les fesses de son amant qu'il empoigna brutalement le démon lécha les fesses de l'ange. Ce dernier se cambrait, il écartait les jambes autant que les ceintures lui permettait.

\- Ah Dean !  
\- C'est meilleur que le sex-toy en toi, j'espère Cass.

Le blond remontait sa langue vers le dos et lécha doucement chaque recoin. Il insistait à l'endroit où il avait griffé Cas précédemment. Son amant angélique adorait cette sensation de picotement. Dean remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il embrassait, en laissant ses mains parcourir les fesses, puis il fit glisser sa main vers le torse de son amant. 

\- Oui c'est meilleur. Dean ! Je t'aime.

Dean ressentit quelque chose, comme du bonheur d'entendre ses mots. Il sentait son humanité revenir à chaque fois que l'ange prononçait ses mots. Dean ne voulait pas redevenir humain, cela voulait dire ressentir le poids des années de chasses sur son épaule. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait morte : Son père, sa mère, Helen, Jo, Bobby, Charlie et plein d'autres personnes, pendant ces dix longues années. Seul l’alcool lui permettait de dormir, sans voir tous ses visages dans ses rêves. Depuis qu'il était démon, tout ça était parti,ces sentiments de culpabilité, de colère.

\- Je vais te bâillonné si tu continues, comme ça. Non au fait j'ai une meilleur idée pour te faire taire Cass.

Dean lui enleva ses menottes et les ceintures qui lui maintenaient les pieds. Castiel essaya de débattre mais Dean était tellement fort et lui tellement faible !

Dean lui fit se tourner dans l'autre sens, la tête au pied du lit, les jambes au niveau de la tête du lit. Toujours à quatre pattes. Le démon rattacha les mains de l'ange avec les menottes et les pieds avec la ceinture. Il lui enleva pas le bandeau.

Dean enleva son boxer et mit son sexe devant le visage de Castiel. Il attrapa Castiel par les cheveux et positionna les lèvres de son amant sur son sexe.

\- Lèches, Cass.

L'ange lécha le bout du pénis de son amant avec hésitation.  
\- Humm Cass. Fais tourner ta langue autour de mon sexe.  
Castiel obéit, il entendit Dean gémir donc il continuait avec plus de confiance en lui. Il lécha la hampe de son amant sur toute sa longueur. Castiel sentait son propre sexe durcir.

\- Tu aimes ça Cas, tu aimes me la sucer. Alors je vais te donner ce que tu veux.  
Il empoigna les cheveux de Castiel et l'obligea de le prendre profondément. Dean donnait des coups de reins violemment.  
\- Oh putain c'est tellement bon.   
Dean fit accélérer Castiel tout en emmenant sa main au sexe de Castiel et l'empoignant tellement pour l'empêcher de jouir.  
\- Je suis le suis le seul à pouvoir jouir Cass. Si tu jouis, je te baiserais te laisserais dans un état d'excitation perpétuelle. Et vu que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, cela peut durer l'éternité.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas tenir sans grâce, à force qu'elle s’immunise, je deviens humain et meurs répond Castiel.  
\- Je tuerais tous les anges, pour que tu vives, hors de question que tu me quittes.  
Dean ne voulait pas penser à la mort de son amant.

Il jouit dans la bouche de son amant. Castiel avala la semence, il adorait le goût.

Dean se mit derrière son amant. Il entra violemment en lui.  
\- Ah ! Cria Castiel.  
\- Ton cul m'accueille parfaitement sans résister murmura le démon.  
Il mordit l'oreille de son amant. Tout en faisant des va-et-vient dans son amant. Dean lui enleva le bandeau des yeux, il voulait voir le plaisir dans les yeux de l'ange.

Le démon prit entre ses doigts les tétons de son amant et les pinça fort, tout en mordant la jugulaire.

\- Dean ! Cria Castiel en se cambrant. Dean pencha la tête en arrière et gémit. 

Puis l'aîné des Winchester griffa lentement le corps de son amant d'un main, pendant que l'autre main du démon tenait fortement le sexe de l'ange pour pas qu'il jouisse.

\- Toutes ses marques te rappelleront que tu m'appartiens dit Dean.  
\- Dean ! Plus s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime dit Castiel.  
Castiel avait hurlé les premiers mots, mais le je t'aime est un murmure comme une prière.  
\- Tu vas devoir patienter, je sais que tu veux que je m'occupe de tes cuisses de ton sexe.Si tu jouis maintenant, je te promets que tu le regretteras dit Dean d'un ton menaçant.

Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange, il faisait des va-et vient lent mais profond. Castiel ondulait de façon erratique, il était fou. Il était maintenu par les mains et les pieds, il devait prendre ce que lui donnait le démon.

Puis Dean accéléra ses coups de butoir, c'était sauvage, tellement bestial. Les deux hommes n'éprouvaient que du plaisir. Ils crièrent le nom de l'autre. Dean ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, il était un démon, il aurait pu faire durer ses coups de butoir, sans s'épuiser, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Castiel avec sa grâce qui s'épuisait, il devenait à chaque instant humain.  
\- Castiel jouit pour moi murmura Dean.

L'ange jouit.  
\- Je t'aime Dean.

Le démon le suivit quelques secondes après. Il s'affala sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean était toujours sur Castiel. Cela commençait être douloureux pour Dean.

\- Dean, Dean appela Castiel.

L'homme se réveilla et se retira de l'ange. Il s'allongea à côté de Castiel.

\- Dean enlève-moi les menottes et les ceintures.

Dean ouvrit à moitié les yeux, Castiel vit des yeux verts et plus noir. Le chasseur le détacha à moitié endormi et se rendormi près de Castiel, quand le brun fut libre de toute entrave. 

Castiel sourit, il avait réussi et il s'endormit aussi.

Le lendemain

Castiel quitta la chambre, avec difficulté, provoquer par l'intense fatigue entre la perte de sa grâce et d'avoir baiser avec Dean.

L'ange croisa Sam.

\- Sam, c'est bon, Dean est redevenu humain.  
\- Grâce à toi et ton amour dit Sam.  
Castiel se sentit faible, il allait tomber, mais Sam le retient et l'emmena dans la chambre de l'ange où il l'allongea. Le jeune Winchester le déshabilla pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et il mit la couverture sur son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean s'était réveillé et il chercha Castiel partout, mais tomba sur son frère.  
\- Salut Sammy. Où est Castiel ?  
\- Heureux de te revoir, Dean. Il est dans la chambre, il est épuisé.  
\- Moi aussi, Sammy.  
Dean alla dans la chambre de Castiel, l'ange était brûlant de fièvre.  
\- Cass, je vais te sauver dit Dean.

Dean quitta le bunker au volant de l'impala. Il avait lu une affaire où des miracles se produisaient signe de la présence d'ange. Il finit par trouver un ange.

\- Dean Winchester dit l'Ange.  
\- Trou de cul d'emplumé rétorqua Dean.  
\- Je suis Ohiriel.  
\- Je m'en fous de ton nom, j'ai besoin de ta grâce.

Grâce à la marque de Caïn, Dean était aussi fort que l'Ange, il lui planta une lame angélique et récupéra dans une fiole la grâce.

Puis Dean retourna au bunker et la fit avaler à Castiel qui se réveilla.

\- Dean… Qu'as-tu fait ?  
\- Je t'ai sauvé.  
\- En tuant un ange.  
\- Oui. Et j'en tuerais autant qu'il le faut, le temps que tu retrouves ta propre grâce. Hors de question que je te perde. Je t'aime dit Dean.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais ne recommences pas, promets-le moi, Dean.  
\- Je mentirais en prononçant ses mots. Castiel pardonne-moi pour l’humiliation que je t'ai fais subir hier soir. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour.  
Castiel lui fit signe de venir en soulevant les couvertures.

L'ange et le chasseur vécurent leur premier nuit d'amour. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette nouvelle vous a plus aussi. Dans la prochaine qui sera publié dimanche, on sera dans l"unives de Supernatural avec un loup garou


End file.
